parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gumball Hood (James Graham's Style) Preview Clip 1 - The Fortune Tellers Rob Prince Jafar.
Here is a preview clip of James Graham's Croc Hood. Cast *Gumball (from Croc) as Robin Hood *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Little John *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Prince John *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Sir Hiss *Cupcake Woman (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Dantinis (from Croc) Sheriff's Thugs Transcript *(as Gumball, disgused as Cupcake Woman, and Tom, disguised as Madame, sneak forward, they see a coach going by) - [ Trumpeting ] - [ Drumroll ] *Tom: Now what about that for luck? It's only a circus. A peanut operation. *Gumball: "Peanuts"? Why, you dunce That's the royal coach. It's Prince Jafar himself. *Tom: The prince? Wait a minute. There's a law against robbin' royalty. I'll catch you later. *Gumball: What? And miss this chance to perform before royalty? *Tom: Ah! Here we go again. *Gumball and Tom (together): Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lally! Fortune-tellers! Fortunes forecast! Lucky charms! Get the dope with your horoscope. *Jafar: Fortune-tellers! How droll. Uh, stop the coach. *Don Croco: Sire, sire, they may be bandits. *Jafar: Oh, poppycock. Female bandits? What next? Rubbish. Um, um, my dear ladies, you have my permission to kiss the royal hands. Whichever you like, first. *Gumball: Mmm! Oh! How gracious! - And generous. – *Don Croco: [ Gasping ] Sire! Sire! - Did you see what they...? *Jafar: Stop! Stop hissing in my ear. - [ Stammering ] - Ah! [ Laughs ] Croco! Oh, you've hissed your last - hiss. Suspicious snake. *Gumball: Masterfully done, Your Excellency. Now close your eyes... and concentrate. Close your eyes. Tight shut. No peeking, sire. Chuckling From the mists of time, come forth, spirits. Yoo-hoo! *Tom: Okay, little fireflies. Glow, babies, glow. *Gumball: We're waiting. Ah, oh! Look, sire. Look! *Jafar: Oh! Incredible. Floating spirits. *Gumball: Ah, oh! Naughty, naughty. You mustn't touch, young man. *Jafar: Oh, how dare you strike the royal hand. *Gumball: Shh! You'll break the spell. Just gaze into the crystal ball. Oo-de-lally! Oo-de-lal-- Oh! A face appears.- A crown is on his noble brow. *Jafar: Oo-de-lally! A crown! How exciting! *Gumball: His face is handsome, regal, majestic, loveable, a cuddly face. *Jafar: Handsome, regal, oh! Majestic. Loveable. Yes, yes. Cuddly. Oh, that's me to a "T." It really is. Yes. - I-- - Now what? *Gumball: I, uh -- I see, um, your illustrious name. *Jafar: I know my name! Get on with it! *Gumball: Your name will go down, down, down, in history, of course. *Jafar: Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Do you hear that, Hiss? Oh, you-- He's in the basket. Don't forget it. *Tom: Hmm. What have we here? Solid-gold hubcaps. Oo-de-lally. The jackpot. (starts getting to work by freeing the gold and hijacking it before pulling away with it as Gumball follows) *Jafar: Robbed! I've been robbed! Croco! You're never around when I need you! - Ahem. I've been robbed. *Don Croco: Of course you've been robbed! *Gumball and Tom (together): Oo-de-lally, oo-de-lally! Fortunes forecast. Lucky charms. *Jafar: After them, you fools! minions obey, but fail when the coach breaks, as Jafar and Croco fall until Jafar cries No, no, no, no! *Don Croco: I knew it. I knew it. I just knew this would happen. I tried to warn you, but, no. You wouldn't listen. You just had to-- Ah, ah, ah! Seven years' bad-- Ooh! Luck. That's what it is. Besides, you broke your mother's mirror. *Jafar: [ Wailing ] Mommy! I've got a dirty thumb. Category:James Graham